I'm Here
by CrimsonShadow345
Summary: Little fluff, bad at summaries. Rated T for implied themes and self injury. Oneshot


I'm sorry about procrastinating on Snowy Winds, i'll get to that soon.)

I'm Here...

It was midnight at Kadic Academy and a dark haired, fair skinned girl snuck out of her dorm. She crossed over, her bare feet making less noise then usual as she went to the area where the boys slept to go see her boyfriend, Ulrich. They were both 17, and suprisingly they were engaged. Ulrich had proposed to her in the Ice sector several months ago, right as their elfin friend had deactivated the tower. Yumi reveled in that night almost every day, however right now Yumi had a different purpose in Ulrich's room. Yumi and Ulrich agreed that they were finally going to...well...do it, tonight.

Ulrich was the more hesitant one, as he wanted to wait until they were officially married. Yumi convinced her shy boyfriend that they basically were, it just wasn't written in stone...or in their case on a piece of paper. Odd was back in Italy with his mother for a few days, and thankfully his dog Kiwi was gone too...God, Yumi hated that dog. Ulrich grew not too mind, so long as he kept his distance but Yumi completely HATED him.

Mostly though out of envy, she and her brother, Hiroki. They always wanted a dog but Mom always said no, and now this scrawny...no wait, svelte, kid could sneak one into school! It made Yumi growl with frustration as she opened the door of Ulrich's room to a completely different sight. Ulrich was huddled over in the corner of his room, crying loudly into the wall._ "Ulrich..." _she muttered softly as she walked towards him, he heard something clank and she looked down.

Only to see a bloodied steak knife he apparently stole from the kitchen, she approached him and ran his hand over his arm to find six deep cuts, along with many scars. She stared in astonishment as she took several bandages from her purse and fixed him up. She turned him around and Ulrich wrapped her arms around her, crying into her neck, she softly stroked his hair and sighed. _"What happened...?"_

Yumi asked, it took a few minutes before Ulrich could reply, he was holding it in for her. _"M-my cousin, R-richard...he...h-he." "He what?"_ Yumi asked, having a feeling where this was going. "He was killed, in a car accident." Ulrich stuttered before breaking down and crying again in her shoulder.

Yumi's breath hitched in her mouth, she had always thought Richard was a good friend to both Ulrich and Yumi, she sighed and softly rubbed Ulrich's back. Offering words of praise and love to the sniffling boy. She thought for a few seconds and took a deep breath.

_"Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand, Hold it tight."_

She sang as Ulrich slipped his hand in hers as she rocked him back and forth.

_" I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry _

_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry." _

Yumi took another deep breath as Ulrich sighed softly, still crying but he was calming down.

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always."_

_Ulrich had stopped crying, and snuggled into her arms as she leaned close to him._

_"C-can you stay with me tonight?"_ Ulrich softly requested, Yumi thought for a second and then nodded. They lay down on his bed, Yumi singing to him softly. It was true Ulrich loved it, but it was also partially for herself, to hear her sing was one thing but she couldn't believe she was singing to another person, especially the person she loved.

_"You'll be in my heart_

_Nomatter what they say..._

_You'll be here in my heart, always..._

_Always..."_

Ulrich had drifted off to sleep, a comforting smile on his face as he rested in her arms, Yumi leaned over and kissed his cheek whispering in his ear before she too accepted sleep's embrace.

_"Always..."_


End file.
